


To my dear Whiterose

by aiwass_crowley



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dust babies, F/F, Family, OC, Romance, after the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwass_crowley/pseuds/aiwass_crowley
Summary: My beautiful whiterose, the dahlia that pushes me forward, always remember that I'll always love you, with love your mother.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	To my dear Whiterose

** To my dear White Rose: **

** I know how much you hate that I call you that, but to me, you will always be my beautiful Whiterose, maybe there were times were I seemed unfair and even cruel but I hope that you understand that I had my reasons,  **

* * *

This probably wasn't that good of an idea in the first place, but what else I was supposed to do, after waiting an hour for the birdies' mom to come back I decided to climb the tree and kept them company, maybe I shouldn't have climbed it without knowing how to get down, maybe if I crawled to the closest branch to my window I could get down, or I could end becoming jam, my room was of the third floor after all. And now my dress is dirty, mom is going to be mad, it was a gift from aunt Nora, and while I didn't really like pink, mom said that it really combined with my white hair, and speaking of mom, I saw her getting closer to the tree in our backyard with a really angry expression.

"Dahlia! Get down here this instant!" Mom must be mad if she is raising her voice, she never raises her voice, something about a Schnee never lost her temper.

"But mom, the birdies are alone and crying, their mother hasn't come back and they seem to be hungry!" I screamed from the top of the tree so mom could hear me.

"I'm sure that their mother is just waiting for you to leave her children, if you come down I'm sure she will come!" Mom's voice relaxed a little as she screamed at me, she looked like she was fidgeting as she continued to stare at me.

"But what if she doesn't comeeee!?!?!?" As I spoke the branch where I was sitting give up, maybe climbing this tree wasn't that good of an idea.

"DAHLIA!!!" Mom screamed in panic as she ran towards the base of the tree, and before I could crash against the ground a black glyph appeared on the ground, it makes me float just a few inches above the ground.

"Dahlia!" Mom hugged me shortly after the glyph disappeared, "Seriously, you are going to be the death of me, " She buried my head on her chest as she stroke my hair, I could feel my heartbeat way faster than normal, I wanted to cry.

"The birdies!!!" I started to cry as I remembered that the baby birds were on the branch when it broke down, but before I could continue crying mom lifted my head as she pointed to something behind me.

"Shh, it's OK, I got them too," And there they were, suspended in the air by a black glyph, mom pointed two fingers at them, and with the motion of her hand she elevated and placed them on another branch, after a few seconds the mom of the birds came flying chirping," See? I told you she was just waiting for you to leave," Mom carried me on her arms as she walked towards our house.

"Mom, I'm grounded?" I asked a little scared of mom, she was smiling, that's never a good thing.

"Oh my little Whiterose," Mom kissed me on the forehead as she smiled, "Of course you are grounded, you are forbidden from leaving the house, after school you will come home directly, Klein will pick you up" Mom opened the door of my room as she placed me on my bed.

"That not fair, it was an accident," Mom was exaggerating like she always does, she always is looking for some reason to keep me from leaving the house, it's just not fair, "Why you don't love me?" I asked as I feel how I was about to start crying again.

Mom looked sad for a moment before she smiled me and kneeled to look at me in the eyes, "I love you, Dahlia, you are my beautiful Whiterose, there isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for you, but I have my reasons, I'm sure that when you get older you will understand," Mom ruffled my hair as she stood up, "And now, I have very important stuff to do," 

And she finally left my room, after a few minutes passed I pressed my pillow against my face.

"Mom isn't funny, but hehehe," I laughed as I searched under my bed and pulled a shoebox, my treasure, "I wonder if she was always like this, not probably not, she is smiling here," Inside my treasure was all sorts of Huntsman and Huntresses stuff, stories of Huntsman fighting against Grimm, photos of weapons and huntsman, and probably the thing that would make me get in trouble the most, a photo of team RWBY, there were aunt Yang and aunt Blake when they were younger, and mom and, and, the greatest huntress of all, Ruby Rose, how could mom never told me that she was in the same team with her.

* * *

**...There were things that even now are to difficult for me to talk about, why I never wanted you to leave the house alone, why I always insisted on you hiding your beautiful silver eyes, why I was against you becoming a huntress, the truth is that I was afraid, I'm still afraid of how similar you are to your mother... **

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Schnee," I hear the principal greet my mom as she entered his office, even as I refused to turn around I already knew the expression she had on her face, one of utter disappointment.

"Good afternoon Principal Blueblood, may I know why is my daughter being reprimanded?" Mom spoke in her cold ice tone she always used when she was angry, I used all my might to avoid laughing as I saw how Principal Blueblood started to shrink from fear because of my mom.

"Ye... Yes, I'm sad of being the bringer of bad news, today during the recess, your daughter sent two kids to the infirmary," the principal spoke in a disappointed tone as he avoided looking at me.

"Dahlia, if there any reason as to why you did that?" My mom continued talking in her cold tone as she looked down at the principal.

"Ms. Schnee regardless of the reason, violence is never the..." The principal stopped midsentence as he cowered in fear of my mom.

Suppressing a smile I looked to my mom directly at her eyes, "Those kids were making fun of Daisy and Mao, they were saying that they were freaks, one of them even pulled Daisy's tail!" I screamed the last one in anger at the memory of the events, they were not only making found of my cousins for being Faunus but also because they had two mothers, the last one really made my blood boil, "So I decided to make them pay," I grinned at my statement, mom only rubbed the bridge of her nose as she looked away from me.

"And I assure you, young Dahlia, that if you have come to any of your professors, they would have taken care of it," Principal Blueblood spoke with a tired tone as he looked at me from his chair.

"That's a lie and you know it, that wasn't the first nor the last time they made fun of them!" I got up and pointed a finger at him as I screamed in anger, he was too dumbstruck to even do anything, and before I could continue with my rant, I felt a cold hand pressed against my shoulder as it made me sit down again.

"Dahlia," Mom spoke without any emotion as she glared daggers at the Principal, even if she wasn't as tall or strong as aunt Yang or aunt Nora, nor was she some sort of ninja-like aunt Blake or uncle Ren, even if she was just some CEO and they were Huntsman and Huntresses with years of experience, mom could easily be more frightening than any of them, "Please sit down," I swear that the temperature in the room dropped as she spoke, "Now, Principal Blueblood is true what my daughter is saying?"

"W.well, we have been having some trouble with bullying this year, b.but- Hyeh!" Principal Blueblood stopped speaking as my mom slammed her hand on his desk.

"Yes. Or. No?" Mom put emphasis on each of her words as she avoided raising her voice.

"Ye..yes" Principal Blueblood practically whispered as he shrank even more on his chair.

"You now that Daisy and Mao are my nephews, right?" Principal Blueblood nodded in response as he stared at my Mother with fear, "And you know who their mothers are, right? Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, do these names ring any bell to you? The saviors of Remnant?" Mom's expression became one of anger as she said the last thing, Principal Blueblood nodded frenetically, this made mom's expression return to a neutral one, "Good, then I don't have to explain to you what would happen if the media or worst, their mothers, knew what was happening on your school," Mom walked towards the door when she finished speaking, "Dahlia, we are leaving," I quickly got up as I walked towards my mother, not before sticking out my tongue to the Principal before closing the door, maybe with a little more force than necessary.

I was happily following my mother towards the car, but as we got closer and closer to the car, my mom's silence started to make me feel anxious, she was still angry, but no towards the Principal, but with me.

"..." Mom didn't start the engine once I sat on the copilot seat, she looked angry, but also tired, there were bags under her eyes, did she started to work overtime again? "Where are your contacts?" She finally spoke, if she was angry with the Principal, now she was furious.

"Ummm, I kinda forgot them, but its okay nobody noti-"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!" Before I could finish speaking she screamed as she punched the wheel, "WHEN I LET YOU ATTEND THAT SCHOOL I ONLY ASKED YOU, FOR ONE THING, ONE SIMPLE THING, TO WEAR CONTACT LENSES," I couldn't help but tear up a little bit, she had never been this angry, not at me, mom probably saw me because as I was trying to wipe the tears that started to form in my eyes she pulled me in a hug, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," as mom started to hold me harder I feel how my shoulder where she rested her head was getting wetter, "I'm sorry, please don't leave me,"

I just realized that she wasn't talking to me.

* * *

**...But you aren't a child anymore, you are a young woman and if the pictures that Yang send me are any indication, one really beautiful, how I wish I was at your side so I could see you grow, but I have more urgent matters to attend, and I promise to explain them, but first I want to tell you the truth, why I hid you from the outside world, why I didn't want you to become a Huntress, why I hid who your mother was for so long, and what I have been doing all these years instead of coming back for you, my beautiful Whiterose... **

* * *

"Do you care to explain to me what is the meaning of that?" Mother asked with a raised eyebrow the moment she saw me entering the house, her shattered cup of something was left forgotten on the floor as she approached me.

"Its a strawberry and blueberry frappe, do you want some?" I asked as I raised my drink towards her, maybe if I act as casual as possible she won't ask any further.

"That's not what I mean and you know it, I mean what did you did to your beautiful hair!!?" Or maybe not, shit, she is now angrier than before.

"Ohh that, you know how you always are saying that I should keep a low profile, how I should hide my eyes and all that?" I asked as I tried to pass by my mother, "So I thought that if I dyed my hair to a different color only those who already knew me would know that I'm a Schnee" I just hope that my smile doesn't look as forced as I think it does, mother just wiped her face with her hand as she let a really, really long sight.

"Why that color in particular," She asked as she retired her hand from her face and turned to see me, mother looked sad, tired and afraid?

Well, one of my friends said that red would really suit me, but I really like my white hair, so I decided to just put some red highlights on my tips, um, how do they look?" Mother looked at me with a sad smile as she approached me, maybe this was the time, maybe she will finally say it.

"Now that I have a better look at you, you actually look more beautiful, even handsome I would say," She patted my head as she stared at me.

"Mom!!! stop that, it's annoying!" And embarrassing but if I said that she would make sure to do this again in public.

"Well, as your mother I must annoy you at least once a week," Mother suddenly hug me as she stared at the floor, she was so immersed in her thoughts that I could have probably ordered pizza and she wouldn't notice it.

"Mom?" I asked as she didn't seem to move after a few minutes

Ah? Sorry, I was remembering something... unimportant, so how was your day?" Mother finally broke the hug and quickly changed the subject before I could ask about what she was thinking.

Mom, I lied, I didn't dye my hair because I wanted to hide who I am, I'm proud of being a Schnee, I love my white hair and my silver eyes, but, but I wanted to look a little like her, if only to try to remind you of her, so please, don't forget her.

* * *

**...So, first of all, I'll confirm what you always knew, you are my daughter, I give birth to you, but inside you also runs the blood of one of the greatest, if not the greatest Huntress of all of Remnant. You are also the child of Ruby Rose, my partner, my best friend, and the love of my life, she was strong and brave, maybe a bit of a dunce and too naive for her own good, she always put others before her, she was a true hero, but that also made her put the happiness of others before of her's, that's how she was killed, that's why I didn't want you to become a Huntress, why I didn't want to put you at any risk, even if that means hiding your true self, even if that means hiding the identity of your mother from you, even if you ended up hating me... **

* * *

"COME BACK HERE, YOUNG LADY!!!" I heard mother scream from the first floor but, to be honest, I couldn't care less at this moment, instead of answering I focused on filling my suitcase with my clothes and everything that was mine, I'm just a few moments away from freedom, just a few more- "Dahlia SCHNEE COME BACK HERE, IM NOT REPEATING MYSELF!!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER, I DONT HAVE ANY REASON TO OBEY YOU ANYMORE!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to the woman who for so long lied to me.

I heard the sound of heels against the wood and without a knock, mother opened the door, I only turned my head around to see her one last time.

She was clearly furious if her red face was any indication, her fist clutching so hard that I saw a few drops of blood fall to the wooden floor.

"If I'm not your mother then explain your white hair, or your semblance that you are so proud of, tell me if I'm not your mother, then how do you explain all that, umm?" I was getting tired of this back and forth, I'm leaving this house for good, maybe I should humor her.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe if you would tell me who my other mother was maybe I would have an answer," I said with the most innocent tone I could muster as I turned around and looked her in the eyes, "For all I know maybe you grew me on a lab, or maybe kidnapped me, maybe aunt Winter is my real mother, ohh, maybe you let some random perv fuck you on the str-" before I could finish I feel my left cheek burning as I fell to the floor on my knees, when I turned around to see her, she was crying, but she wasn't angry like I thought she would be, but horrified, maybe I went a little too far, "Mother, ..., I-" but before I could start talking, she ran, leaving me alone.

I know that you gave birth to me, I know who my other mother is, I know of who you were before becoming the president of the SDC, I only wanted you to confirm it, to hear you say her name, to hear stories of you two, to learn from her from you and not from other people.

Once I finished packing I saw a new message on my scroll, aunt Yang was already outside waiting for me. I paused in front of my mother's door, but I, in the end, I just continued walking downstairs and opened the front door.

"Bye, mom," And with that, I closed the door and walked towards aunt Yang's car.

"'Sup kiddo, are you ready for Beacon," She said with a smile on her face as she started the engine and drove away from home, "Cia?" she asked once she noticed how I remained quiet.

I couldn't help but cry once I realized what I had done.

* * *

**...After we defeated Salem we thought that everything was over, that we would finally find peace, we were so wrong, shortly after Salem's defeat a new cult started to appear, they called themselves the Remnants of Salem, and the first thing they did once they were strong enough to reveal themselves, was to kill her, to kill Ruby. They cheated, they tricked her, they used the lives of innocents to force her in action, and when she was weak, they backstabbed her, we weren't able to stop them, I wasn't able to stop them, so the only thing I could do was watching how her life escaped through my fingers, shortly after I learned that I was pregnant with you, her last gift to me before leaving, one last ray of hope... **

* * *

"Aunt Yang, it's really ok for me to have all this place just for me?" I asked as I stared at the inside of the cottage that somehow was mine.

"Of course it is, you will need a place to live when school isn't in session and after you graduate, and I don't think that a young lady like you who just got emancipated would want to live with her aunt, right?" Aunt Yang gave me a cocky smile as she helped me to unpack the stuff that I bought, small stuff like clothes, groceries, TVs, a computer, a stove a dishwasher, you know, the usual.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, I love you and aunt Blake, but after what happened with her, I think I would like to try living on my own if only to get back at her," Aunt Yang only gave me a sad smile as she placed the refrigerator on its place.

"You really are stubborn as your mother," She shook her hands to get rid of the dust as she finished.

"Which one?" I asked by reflex at the idea of new knowledge of my mother.

"Yes" Aunt Yang responded with a smug smile as she walked towards the door, "Well, it's getting pretty late and you should try to rest after all that happened today," she walked towards two long metal boxes that were on one of the walls in the living room, "But before I go let me tell you a story, before your mother realized that she was pregnant with you she was in a pretty bad place, she barely ate or spoke with anyone, she refused to leave her house, it wasn't until she knew that she was pregnant that she went back to how she was, but there was something that scared her, so the first thing she did was move back to Atlas, to where she believed that you would be safe, but before she left Patch she bought this cottage, I think that she planned to come back with you once whatever scared her was no more, if you ever feel that you are in danger, don't doubt to use this.

Inside of one of the boxes was a red weapon, I recognized it the moment my eyes saw it, it was Crescent Rose, my mom's weapon, having an idea of what could be on the other box I opened it expecting a white rapier, instead what I got was an empty box.

"Aunt Yang, what is mother afraid of?" I asked as a feeling of dread started to build inside my throat

"I think she is afraid of some ghost from the past" Aunt Yang left shortly after, but she didn't seem to go towards her house.

* * *

**...But I knew that I couldn't protect you from them forever, so I did everything I could do to keep them at bay, but that wasn't enough, so when you left to Beacon, I knew that I had to be more active, even if that means I would never see you again... **

* * *

"Like I already told you, I don't know where she is!!! I haven't spoken to her in years, so," I snatch away the microphone from the paparazzi and threw it as far away as I could, "So FUCK OFF!!" I screamed as the rest of the paparazzi ran away.

"Uuh, someone is in a bad mood eh?" Brisa said with her usual mocking tone as she stared at me with an arched eyebrow.

"If you are going to be bothering around like them you too should go and fuck yourself!" I screamed to my friend as I started to walk away, ugh, I already lost my appetite.

"Is that really the way a Schnee should be talking?" She asked as she took a bite from her wrap.

"Ok, first of all, I'm not a Schnee, not anymore, and second, why should I even care, after she sold the company away, the Schnee name lost all the power and prestige it once had, for all they could care she could be in some mountain far away from Atlas meditating and eating weird mushrooms," I practically growled as I said that name.

"But still, she is your mother, she has been missing like what? six months?" Oh so now you want to play the worried friend, just a few minutes ago you seemed to be having the time of your life watching me be surrounded by all those paparazzi and now you are worried?

"As far as I'm concerned she has been missing for 5 years, and why? because she is so obsessed with some conspiracy that she won't even attend to my graduation, that she wouldn't even visit me, that even when I tried so many times to reach her she was always so busy that she wouldn't even see me!!!" I really wanted to see her, I wanted to apologize, to be a family again, but if she doesn't want to see me, why should I care if she is missing, why I should give a damn about her, why should I be worried for her. Why should I feel sad?

"Dahlia? Are you ok?" Fuck, I didn't want to cry in front of her.

* * *

**...And I'm finally close to defeating them for good, but I don't know if I would be able to return, that's why I'm writing this letter, not to make you feel guilty, or to make you forgive me, but to let you know that, no matter what, I'll always love you, that everything I did, even if it was at times too cruel to you, or too irrational, you where and always will be my beautiful Whiterose, the dahlia that gave me the strength necessary to live, my only regret is that I wasn't there for you, and that I won't be able to see you grow, so please, no matter what, always move forward. **

** With love, your mother, Weiss Rose-Schnee **

* * *

I took my cape from the rack and filled my belts with all kinds of Dust as I prepared to leave for my next mission, my sword already sharpened and oiled on my hip, and my backpack filled with rations, who knows how long it would take us to find that Deathstalker.

I was ready to leave so why did I felt that I was forgetting something? did I leave the stove turned on again?

"How can I be so stupid?" I facepalmed as turned around towards the living room and stared to two weapons mounted on the wall, a gigantic red scythe and a broken white rapier, "Goodbye moms, I'll be back," I said with a smile on my face.

When I opened the door a torrent of rose petals rushed inside my house, white and red decorated my living room as the petals laid all over the furniture.

"DAHLIA GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE WE ARE ALREADY LATE!!" My teammate screamed I chuckle a little before I closed the door of my house, "DAHLIA!!!!"

"I'm coming!!!" I screamed back as I locked my door before, but before I walked away I smiled when I saw my name on my scroll, Professional Huntress, Dahlia Rose-Schnee, I really like how that sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, kinda.  
> Sorry if I'm a little rusty, I barely had time to write  
> Sorry for not updating my other stories, but I have been busy with school and with final projects and exams, and work.   
> But I promise that after the first week of December there will be updates to both A name for a Hero and Godhunters, and I already have the draft for another story.  
> So until next time.


End file.
